vehiclesofmwfranchisefandomcom-20200216-history
BTR-80
The following is about a BTR-80. Background A BTR-80 is an Armored Personal Carrier (APC) that is only seen in the Call Of Duty Modern Warfare franchise and the Call Of Duty Ghosts game. It is the main hostile vehicle that will appear frequently in most missions featuring the Russian military. It's also the most common enemy vehicle seen in the campaigns, but not too common in special ops missions. In call of duty ghosts it's an enemy vehicle that serves as a heavily armored protection unit being on the offensive and defensive during encounters with the player (should the player encounter it or provoke it at all ) and his team of friendly NPCs. They are always seen in enemy convoys. They are seen in multiple missions and will always target the player if the player is in sight of them and are a serious threat that should always be avoided if possible. Service and tasks The BTR-80 serves mainly as an anti everything unit since it destroys anything in its way. It has a turrent mounted on the front of the vehicle which kills infantry in great success. It's main weapon is it's fully automatic cannon which is used for killing NPCs, destroying planes, buildings, and vehicles, and killing the player. They usually travel slowly to put distance between them and their target so they can shoot and kill the target. Any NPC will die if shot once by the main cannon. Vehicles will explode when shot multiple times by the main cannon. The BTR-80 is easily noticed because of the following: * Loud engine * Large shape * Firing sound * Black, White, Tan, or Beige camouflage * Instantly targets the player They usually appear in convoys, but can also appear alone and during ambushes which is why the player should constantly check their surroundings to make sure the area is safe and no BTRs are present. Most of the time friendly NPCs alert all friendlies of the presence or arrival of BTRs which should give players a chance to set up defenses and find reliable cover to avoid death or detection. BTRs will usually circle around areas on some levels to patrol the area and kill all hostiles. Most BTRs will leave the vicinity after a scripted time has passed, but some are scripted to travel to a certain location and sit there or appear from one location and arrive to another to sit. One BTR signals the arrival of another or multiple. On some missions requiring stealth, the player cannot attract any attention as BTRs will be more common in convoys and might be the only patrol vehicles following hostile troops which is why staying out of sight and NOT DOING ANYTHING STUPID is important. BTRs are always referred to as enemy armor since they are armored enemy vehicles. It is important to stay out of sight of these vehicles as they will always target the player if other friendly NPCs leave the player behind or the player fools around and gets lost or just fools around. If the player gets too close to BTRs they will aim at the player and kill them. They will also kill the player when shot at or when an explosive is thrown at them or armed near them and is triggered. Tips to survive encounters with them Here are some useful tips for players who encounter BTR-80s because all players will probably encounter them very often. * Stay away from them at all times. This is the most common problem with all players because if a player is spotted, then BTRs will try to kill them which is why the key NPCs tell the player to get down or hide. Staying away from BTRs will ensure the player is able to continue missions without difficulty unless ordered to destroy BTRs. Stay away from them. Don't go anywhere near them and if destroying them is a required objective, do it without getting too close to them. * Don't fool around too much. Fooling around is okay as long as you are with your NPC team mates who are there to guide you through missions. Fooling around is how one gets lost easily and gets killed. BTRs will be extremely common towards the middle up to the end of the game. Sometimes they may appear early in the campaign. So you should fool around with extreme caution because BTRs are more aggressive in Call Of Duty Ghosts and Modern Warfare 3 which is why fooling around is not acceptable in either and why it rewards you with respawning over and over again. So don't fool around too much or you'll meet face to cannon with a BTR. * Stay away from naturally generated smoke screens. These are generated smoke screens that naturally appear when a player reaches a certain point of a mission and special ops mission or complete a certain objective. Their white or grey appearances warn any player and friendly NPCs one or more BTRs are arriving which will always happen when things get out of control. Although Russian troops may appear through the smoke sometimes, BTRs will always arrive through smoke frequently so the player doesn't get killed too early upon it's arrival. If you see a smoke screen that you or any friendly NPC didn't pop up, stay away from it because a BTR is coming and will either run you over or shoot you and they can shoot you even in the smoke because it's not smoke from friendlies or you so stay away from the smoke screens. * When trying to slip past convoys stay out of sight. When convoys arrive the NPCs are scripted to give an objective that requires the player to go prone or stay out of sight to avoid detection. This also includes BTRs since they act very aggressive in most levels. Stay out of sight. This is to ensure the player is not detected by any hostile vehicles including BTRs which are very aggressive alone and in convoys. The player will be given a consequence if not have followed the objective which involves any vehicles close to the player to attack NPCs or the player or both, but mostly the player. So stay out of sight. * Make sure nothing is waiting for you around the corner ( A.K.A CHECK YOUR CORNERS! ) . BTRs are scripted to hide and appear when the player gets to a certain point or performs a certain objective which will result in the player's and NPC's deaths. So check your corners to be sure there's nothing hiding around them. BTRs are also scripted to arrive at one or more locations after a scripted time period and then stay in a certain location. Sometimes they are scripted to stay in a certain location for a scripted time and then move to another or take the player and the NPCs by surprise. So check your surroundings for anything strange since anything can take you by surprise. * BTRs ARE NOT HELOS! THEY WON'T GO DOWN WITH ANY WEAPON!. A regular weapon will just aggravate it and cause it to fire at the player. And BTRs move frequently which will just cause players to waste valuable ammo and equipment. * "SHOOTING THEIR GAS TANKS WILL DESTROY THEM" IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT. You can't shoot their gas tanks and expect them to explode. Their armored for a reason and just because gasoline or diesel fuel whichever one they use is flammable doesn't mean "shoot the gas tank to ignite the fuel and destroy the APC" will appear in the script. So don't try it. * THEY CAN SEE THROUGH EVERYTHING! BTRs are scripted to see through everything including buildings and vehicles which means players within a BTRs proximity will be shot at if out in the open. And players will always be targeted as the BTR's cannon will always track and follow the player's movements unless the player is not in the BTR's vicinity. More tips and some tricks will be added as this wiki expands. You can help expand it any time as long as it's legitimate information and isn't an act of spam.